


ATEEZ || imagines and oneshots

by choimink2



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Choi San - Freeform, F/M, Imagines, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, Kq fellaz, M/M, Multi, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, ateezimagines, choi jongho - Freeform, jeong yunho - Freeform, jung wooyoung - Freeform, kim hongjoong - Freeform, kpop, kq entertainment, song mingi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choimink2/pseuds/choimink2
Summary: multi-genred (fluff, angst etc.) ateez imagines





	ATEEZ || imagines and oneshots

'rap lessons - song mingi'

Since you had signed a contract with KQ Entertainment, you have been spending most of your time on practicing. Your best friend, Yunho, have been helping you right from the beginning. He was training there for a long time already, together with the rest of his group, which was going to debut soon.

As every day, after the dance practice with Yunho, you went for a vocal practice. Yeosang, Yunho's friend, was your "trainer" there. He was a really cute and kind guy, and he has been pushing hard for help you to improve your vocal. But you just wasn't keen on singing and didn't see yourself as a vocalist. You were interested in hip-hop for an early age and you had a hope to debut as a rapper someday.

"Y/n, I feel that you're kinda bored." Yeosang raised his eyebrow. "Tell me, don't you like to practise with me?" he asked, putting his hand on your shoulder.

"Oh, Yeosang-oppa, it's not what you think." you smiled at him. "I just...don't see myself as a vocalist. I don't like to sing and I can't sing. I'd prefer to be a rapper." you dropped your gaze onto your shoes.

"Ah, I understand." he clanched his hand harder on your shoulder. "Then, I'll talk to Mingi. I'm sure he'll agree to practise with you." he smiled at you.

As you heard this name, you immediately dropped down your gaze and chewed on your lip. Oh, why did it have to be him? Why Yeosang couldn't ask someone else?

You didn't know Mingi personally, but you has made a hit with him already at the first time you seen him. Since this moment, you were avoiding him and you weren't going to talk to him though. You were always afraid of falling in with someone who appeals to you. You were just afraid of falling in friendzone. That's why you started to worrying about practising with Mingi. Because, what if you become too much attached to him?

***

"Dammit! Yeosang, I promise to kill you." you thought as you crossed the treshold of studio, when Mingi was supposed to wait for you there.

When you sat down opposite to him, he smiled widely at you as he eyed you up and down.

"Hey, y/n. It seems like you're sentenced to me." he laughed cutely.

"Yeah, I guess it do, Mingi." you said quietly as you dropped your gaze.

There was a awkward silence between you two for several seconds, then Mingi raised your chin to make you look straight at him.

"Firstly, don't be ashamed. Rappers have to be confident." he crossed his hands as he eloqeuntly looked at you. "Secondly, tell me, what's you favorite style? Or rather, it'd be better if you perform your favorite song for me."

You chewed on your lip. You looked at everything around, but not at the person sitting opposite to you.

You wondered for few seconds, then hesitantly nailed your eyes on Mingi and rapped Jay Park's song "Mommae". Mingi was staring at you and chewing at his lip.

When you finished, he moved closer to you and looked at you, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Okey, y/n. Honestly, it was amazing. You're talented, babygirl. And yeah...I love Jay Park too." he winked at you, and you rolled your eyed with a smile on your face.

***

It was already a month since you have started to practise with Mingi. Boy always lavished praise and compliments on you, and you already felt comfortable when accompanied by him. You have forgotten about your prejudice. And damn, you was falling for him deeper and deeper each day.

This day, you went to skatepark with Yunho and Yeosang. When you sat down on the bench to rest a little and talk, you saw none other then Mingi nearby. Mingi, who was walking accompanied by some girl. The blonde girl was laughing at everything that Mingi said and he was keep looking at her. They stopped next to skatepark entercy, then she kissed him on the cheek, then she left.

You was staring at them with your eyes widely opened and you bit your lip. You knew. So your prejudice were real. You knew that it was going to end like this. You had fallen for him, and then you found out that he is taken. You were mad. Not at him, at yourself.

Yunho and Yeosang looked at each other and almost busted up.

"What did you find so funny?" you snapped and knitted your eyebrows. "Is that it that I'm in friendzone since month, and today my any hopes just died?"

Boys kept on giggling, and meanwhile, Mingi saw you and he walked up to you. He greeted boys and sat next to you, then amicably clasped you.

"Hey, babygirl." he said and you turned your head. "Ey, what's wrong? What's this long face?" he curled his lip and looked at Yunho and Yeosang.

They just smiled at him.

"Y/n is a bit jealous." Yunho could barely keep himself from laughing. "You did well."

You looked at Yunho, knitting your eyebrows. What did he mean?

"Yunho, could you shut up just for a moment and stop laughing at me, and...and wait, what did he do well?" you looked at each of three boys.

"Y/n. That was my cousin. Not my girlfriend. I asked her to walk with me around the skatepark, when you were supposed to be here. I wanted to see if you was any jealous. And it seems like my plan clicked." Mingi bit his lip and almost busted up.

"Huh, why would I be jealous?" you cross your arms and looked at him.

"Hmm..maybe because of that you like me?" Mingi moved closer to you.

Oh.

OH.

You turned your head to ask Yunho and Yeosang for help, but...they were already gone.

"I'm sorry, but we are probably sentenced to each other again." Mingi laughed cutely and pulled yourself closer to him. You hesitantly nestled up to him.

"I'm only yours, y/n. You don't have to worry about it." he whispered and hid his face in your hair, then gently kissed on your forehead, holding your hand.


End file.
